disney_adventures_magazine_archivefandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Adventures Magazine Archive Wikia
An Unofficial History of "The Magazine For Kids" Disney Adventures Welcome to the Disney Adventures Magazine Archive Wikia Disney Adventures Magazine was published monthly in the US from 1990 - 2007. This is an archive of magazine covers, in order, from that time, and possibly inside pages as well. Additional Pages 2001 covers First 100 issues scans Scanned from the July 1998 issue, these images are a record of the American covers in order dated from November 12, 1990 to July 1998. Australian Covers Cover Gallery of years which are Complete and In accurate publishing order '1990 Covers ' Fall 1990 (Trail Issue!) Volume 01-#00 November 12, 1990 (First Issue!) Volume 01-#01 December 10, 1990 Volume 01-#02 '1991 Covers ' January 7, 1991 Volume 01-#03 February 11, 1991 Volume 01-#04 March 11, 1991 Volume 01-#05 April 8, 1991 Volume 01-#06 May 1991 Volume 01-#07 June 1991 Volume 01-#08 July 1991 Volume 01-#09 August 1991 Volume 01-#10 September 1991 Volume 01-#11 October 1991 Volume 01-#12 November 1991 Volume 02-#01 December 1991 Volume 02-#02 December 1991 Volume 02-#02 (alternate less common cover) '1992 Covers ' January 1992 Volume 02-#03 February 1992 Volume 02-#04 March 1992 Volume 02-#05 April 1992 Volume 02-#06 May 1992 Volume 02-#07 June 1992 Volume 02-#08 July 1992 Volume 02-#09 August 1992 Volume 02-#10 September 1992 Volume 02-#11 October 1992 Volume 02-#12 November 1992 Volume 03-#01 December 1992 Volume 03-#02 '1993 Covers ' January 1993 Volume 03-#03 February 1993 Volume 03-#04 March 1993 Volume 03-#05 April 1993 Volume 03-#06 May 1993 Volume 03-#07 June 1993 Volume 03-#08 July 1993 Volume 03-#09 August 1993 Volume 03-#10 September 1993 Volume 03-#11 October 1993 Volume 03-#12 November 1993 04-#01 December 1993 04-#02 '1994 Covers ' January 1994 Volume 04-#03 February 1994 Volume 04-#04 March 1994 Volume 04-#05 April 1994 Volume 04-#06 May 1994 Volume 04-#07 June 1994 Volume 04-#08 July 1994 Volume 04-#09 July 30, 1994 Volume 04-#10 August 1994 Volume 04-#11 September 1994 Volume 04-#12 October 1994 Volume 04-#13 November 1994 Volume 05-#01 December 1994 Volume 05-#02 '1995 Covers ' January 1995 Volume 05-#03 February 1995 Volume 05-#04 March 1995 Volume 05-#05 April 1995 Volume 05-#06 May 1995 Volume 05-#07 June 1995 Volume 05-#08 July 1, 1995 Volume 05-#09 July 31, 1995 Volume 05-#10 August 1995 Volume 05-#11 September 1, 1995 Volume 05-#12 September 30, 1995 Volume 05-#13 October 1995 Volume 05-#14 November 1995 Volume 06-#01 December 1995 Volume 06-#02 '1996 Covers ' January 1996 Volume 06-#03 February 1996 Volume 06-#04 March 1996 Volume 06-#05 April 1996 Volume 06-#06 May 1996 Volume 06-#07 June 1996 Volume 06-#08 July 1996 Volume 06-#09 July 31, 1996 Volume 06-#10 August 1996 Volume 06-#11 September 1996 Volume 06-#12 October 1996 Volume 06-#13 November 1996 Volume 06-#14 November 30, 1996 Volume 07-#02 December 1996 Volume 07-#03 '1997 Covers ' January 1997 Volume 07-#04 February 1997 Volume 07-#05 March 1997 Volume 07-#06 April 1997 Volume 07-#07 May 1997 Volume 07-#08 June 1, 1997 Volume 07-#09 June 30, 1997 Volume 07-#10 July 1997 Volume 07-#11 August 1, 1997 Volume 07-#12 August 30, 1997 Volume 07-#13 September 1997 Volume 07-#14 October 1997 Volume 07-#15 November 1997 Volume 08-#01 December 1997 Volume 08-#02 '1998 Covers' January 1998 Volume 08-#03 February 1998 Volume 08-#04 March 1998 Volume 08-#05 April 1998 Volume 08-#06 May 1998 Volume 08-#07 June 1998 Volume 08-#08 July 1998 Volume 08-#09 August 1998 Volume 08-#10 September 1998 Volume 08-#11 October 1998 Volume 08-#12 November 1998 Volume 08-#13 December 1998 Volume 09-#02 '1999 Covers' 3 winter 1999 v9.jpg|Winter 1999 Volume 09-#03 4 march 1999.jpg|March 1999 Volume 09-#04 5 april 1999.jpg|April 1999 Volume 09-#05 6 may1999.jpg|May 1999 Volume 09-#06 7 june 1999.jpg|June 1999 Volume 09-#07 8 july 1999.jpg|July 1999 Volume 09-#08 9 summer 1999.jpg|Summer 1999 Volume 09-#09 10 sept 1999.jpg|September 1999 Volume 09-#10 11 oct 1999.jpg|October 1999 Volume 09-#11 12 nov 1999.jpg|November 1999 Volume 09-#12 V10n1 dec 1999.jpg|December 1999 Volume 10-#01 V10n1.5 music 1999.jpg|Music 1999 (Special Issue!) 2000 Covers 2 winter 2000 v10.jpg|Winter 2000 Volume 10-#02 3 march 2000 v10.jpg|March 2000 Volume 10-#03 4 april 2000.jpg|April 2000 Volume 10-#04 5 may 2000 final.jpg|May 2000 Volume 10-#05 6 summer 2000.jpg|Summer 2000 Volume 10-#06 6.5 music 2000 uo.jpg|Music 2000 (Special Issue!) 7 august 2000.jpg|August 2000 Volume 10-#07 8 sept 2000.jpg|September 2000 Volume 10-#08 9 oct 2000 final.jpg|October 2000 Volume 10-#09 10 nov 2000.jpg|November 2000 Volume 10-#10 11 dec 2000.jpg|December 2000 Volumer 10-#11 12 new groove 2000.jpg|New Groove 2000 (Special Issue!) 2001 Covers V11n1winter 2001.jpg|Winter 2001 Volume 11-#01 V11n2 march 2001.jpg|March 2001 Volume 11-#02 V11n3 april 2001.jpg|April 2001 Volume 11-#03 V11n4 may 2001.jpg|May 2001 Volume 11-#04 V11n5 june 2001.jpg|June 2001 Volume 11-#05 V11n6 summer 2001.jpg|Summer 2001 Volume 11-#06 V11n6.5 music 2001.jpg|Music 2001 (Special Issue!) V11n7september 2001.jpg|September 2001 Volume 11-#07 V11n8october 2001.jpg|October 2001 Volume 11-#08 v11n9 nov 2001.jpg|November 2001 Volume 11-#09 v11n10 dec 2001.jpg|December 2001 Volume 11-#10 v11n11 techno 2001 uo.jpg|Techno 2001 (Special Issue!) '2002 Covers' Winter 2002 Volume 12-#01 March 2002 Volume 12-#02 April 2002 Volume 12-#03 May 2002 Volume 12-#04 June 2002 Volume 12-#05 Summer 2002 Volume 12-#06 Comics 2002 (Special Issue!) September 2002 Volume 12-#07 October 2002 Volume 12-#08 November 2002 Volume 12-#09 December 2002 Volume 12-#10 '2003 Covers' Winter 2002-2003 (Special Issue!) February 2003 Volume 13-#01 March 2003 Volume 13-#02 Spring 2003 (Special Issue!) April 2003 Volume 13-#03 May 2003 Volume 13-#04 June/July 2003 Volume 13-#05 Summer 2003 (Special Issue!) August 2003 Volume 13-#06 September 2003 Volume 13-#07 Fall 2003 (Special Issue!) October 2003 Volume 13-#08 November 2003 Volume 13-#09 '2004 Covers' December/January 2004 Volume 13-#10 Winter 2004 (Special Issue!) February 2004 Volume 14-#01 March 2004 Volume 14-#02 April 2004 Volume 14-#03 May 2004 Volume 14-#04 June/July 2004 Volume 14-#05 Summer 2004 (Special Issue!) August 2004 Volume 14-#06 September 2004 Volume 14-#07 October 2004 Volume 14-#08 November 2004 Volume 14-#09 '2005 Covers' December/January 2005 Volume 14-#10 Winter 2005 (Special Issue!) February 2005 Volume 15-#01 March 2005 Volume 15-#02 April 2005 Volume 15-#03 Spring 2005 (Special Issue!) May 2005 Volume 15-#04 June/July 2005 Volume 15-#05 Summer 2005 (Special Issue!) August 2005 Volume 15-#06 September 2005 Volume 15-#07 Fall 2005 (Special Issue!) October 2005 Volume 15-#08 November 2005 Volume 15-#09 '2006 Covers' December/January 2006 Volume 15-#10 Winter 2006 (Special Issue!) February 2006 Volume 16-#01 March 2006 Volume 16-#02 April 2006 Volume 16-#03 Spring 2006 (Special Issue!) May 2006 Volume 16-#04 June/July 2006 Volume 16-#05 Summer 2006 (Special Issue!) August 2006 Volume 16-#06 September 2006 Volume 16-#07 Fall 2006 (Special Issue!) October 2006 Volume 16-#08 November 2006 Volume 16-#09 December/January Volume 17-#01 '2007 Covers' Winter 2007 (Special Issue!) February 2007 Volume 17-#02 March 2007 Volume 17-#03 April 2007 Volume 17-#04 Spring 2007 (Special Issue!) May 2007 Volume 17-#05 June/July 2007 Volume 17-#06 Summer 2007 (Special Issue!) August 2007 Volume 17-#07 September 2007 Volume 17-#08 Fall 2007 (Special Issue!) October 2007 Volume 17-#09 November 2007 (Last Issue!) Volume 17-#10 Category:Browse